Warner Access TV
by Reggie Jackson
Summary: The Warners and friends decide to take a crack at public access programming.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Glad to see you all again! Here is something I haven't posted in a long time, a brand new story. This, however, is the first time I've done a story with the addition of the Tiny Toons. This is my first time writing any one of these other characters, so hopefully, I managed to get them in character. Since this story very short, so will be most of the chapters. I've been debating if I should have posted this short story here, or in the crossover section. I don't know. Since this story takes in the age when the internet was in its infancy, I should warn you, this story gets very very dated!**

* * *

March 1994

"_Hey, girl! Let me see your face! I got only so long to live I don't want it to go to waste_...!"

Yakko struggled to deliver Buster Bunny's lyrics with as much energy as he could stomach. His clear tenor voice managed to cover up the blue rabbit's slightly out of tune guitar beside him. Both of their sounds were being competed by Plucky Duck banging incessantly on the drums. And through it all, poor Hampton Pig's bass playing was drowned out completely.

"_I can't tell you don't want me around, I look like a slappy happy clown!" _Yakko voice cracked at every other word. So much that Plucky threw his drumsticks in frustration.

"Gahh! Stop! Stop!" Plucky yelled before rubbing his temples. Yakko and the other Tiny Toons stopped playing. "This smells like toon sewage!"

"I told you, we're not covering Nirvana again!" Buster yelled at him. Yakko turned around to face him, his face wrenched disbelief and annoyance.

"Slap Happy Clown?" he asked Buster.

"Yakko, it's a new song" Buster stated matter of fact. "I still gotta iron out the wrinkles."

"Please! What this whole song needs a facelift!" Plucky scoffed as he nearly tripped up on one of the four drum pedals he had. Buster stifled a chuckle.

"Well, let's see what our audience thinks." Yakko replied before he turned to their audience "So. Uh…. What did ya think sibs?"

Both Wakko and Dot said nothing at first. They did their best to force the brightest smiles on their faces throughout the whole song. But Yakko could see right through their façade. He crossed his arms.

"Come on, be honest."

"Um, I give a five for effort," Wakko said, giving a thumbs up. His sister gave a thumbs down.

"But a zero for execution" Dot spat.

Buster then chucked his guitar onto the Warners green couch sitting nearby. The loose springs made it bounce twice upon impact. The long piece of furniture once again been moved to the side so the band could rehearse, They had been working this new song several times for the past couple of days, and it still didn't sound right.

The band was a side hobby Buster and his friends picked up after 'Tiny Toons Adventures' ended two years ago. Buster let Yakko join the group just a few weeks ago in exchange for letting him use the water tower to practice. Aside from a few private parties, the group had yet to score any actual gigs.

"So remind me Buster buddy, what did Babs ask you to do for her birthday again?" Plucky asked Buster with irritation.

"She wanted me to play a new song for her next Friday" the rabbit replied. Yakko shook his head, knowing his friend was always notorious for not doing exactly what he's told.

"And you told her we'd have it playing on TV why?" The eldest Warner asked. Buster wrapped an arm around Yakko's shoulder.

"Yakko, when a girl asks you something to something special, you got to give her more than what she bargained for"

Dot shrugged her shoulders before commenting "Well, he's not completely wrong…"

"Sound like a lot of work," Wakko said while scratching his head.

"This is why I'm a bachelor bro" Yakko muttered.

"Oh, but at this rate well be lucky if Letterman gives us an honorary mention in passing" Buster sighed. "You sure your show wouldn't let us play a song in an episode?"

Despite the show being over, the Tiny Toons cast had made various cameos in 'Animaniacs' a few times. There was even an episode with Elmyra that was scheduled to be filmed soon, much to the horror of the Warners. So the possibility of doing a full-on crossover wasn't too far from reality.

"Buster, this is the same company that thinks us singing "Lake Titicaca" is risqué. Saying words like 'Slaphappy clown' and 'hard like a rocket' would give them a heart attack." Yakko replied.

"It still in the works!" Buster clenched teeth.

"Besides, all of our episodes are pre-planned in advance. We'd need another show that allows us to play live"

"Hey, guys" A meek voice answered. Everyone looked over to see it came from Hampton. He'd turned on the Warners bulbous TV set. "Why not try Public Access?"

Everyone else huddled around TV to see his point. On the screen were an unknown two-person group consisting of a man on a keytar and an off-key female singer with neon green hair.

"Yeesh! Cyndi Lauper's career really took a nosedive" Plucky cringed.

"Local bands play on these channels all the time. Maybe we could do something like that"

As if on cue, a light bulb went off inside Yakko's head. He had a brief flashback of the numerous times he stayed up late when nothing else was on watching public access. Just about anybody could appear on there, quirky singers, hungry salesmen, zealous pastors, wacky conspiracy nuts. The possibilities were endless.

"Hampton that's perfect!" Yakko beamed with delight. He pressed his hands against the pig's cheeks. "I always knew you were more than just a pack of bacon"

"Please, don't say bacon" Hampton shuddered.

"But where are we going to find a station that will let us play our stuff?" Buster asked.

"Who said anything about finding a station? We'll make one!" Yakko responded with a determined grin.

"Yakko we're just cartoon stars. We don't know anything about that!"

"Ah, how hard could it be? All we need are a few things. A few cameras, a TV signal, a microphone, and a sparkly bowtie!"

"What's the bowtie for?' Dot asked while she and Wakko were sliding the couch back into its original spot.

Yakko pointed at himself. "For the host of course! Who'll be making his debut Friday night!"

Dot rolled her eyes. "Of course…"

"I don't know Wak, public access TV gets kind of weird at night" Buster answered skeptically. Right as he said that, the screen switched to a man wearing a care bear mask on his head.

"_Welcome to the beanie baby and plush collection show with me, Bill Mallory_" a deadpan voice came out of the person on screen.

"So, we're weird enough already. We'll fit right in" Yakko reassured Buster before nudging his shoulder. "Don't you want to impress Babs?"

"We wouldn't have to worry about an audition" Hampton spoke up.

"And it's not like we have anything else to do" Plucky added before his eyes widened in realization.."Maybe this could be my next big break!"

Buster shook his head at his friend's delusion of grandeur.

"Says the duck that already had his own show!" he snapped at Plucky.

"Rehashing a bunch of old Tiny Toons shorts I did, does_ not_ make a new show!"

The rabbit rolled his eyes at him before he replied to Yakko "Alright, I'm in"

"I knew you'd see it my way," Yakko said, wrapping an arm around his friend.

"One question, where are we going to have it? There's no way Mr. Plotz is going to allow something like this" Hampton mentioned.

"Oh, right…" Yakko's smiled disappeared when he realized the gravity of the situation.

Warners Bros was probably the last company interested in public access programming. There was no way they could do something like this on the movie lot without the CEO catching on too soon. And they could forget about sneaking movie equipment off the lot without Ralph seeing them. They wouldn't be able to do the show on or off the studio grounds. Then he remembered what they were standing inside right now; the hull of the water tower, which technically wasn't on the studio grounds, but _above_ it. At least if you ignore the legs. And better yet, the tower was soundproofed. "Wait! I know the perfect place"

"What is it?" his bandmates asked. The eldest Warner opened his arms out wide.

"You're looking at it!"

Everyone in the room was smiling except the younger Warner siblings. One of them dreading where this story was going.

"Should we try to stop this?" Dot whispered Wakko.

"Nah, I want to see where this goes," Wakko muttered back with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting everything set up for the show was pretty uneventful up until that Friday night. The Warners and the Tiny Toons were getting everything squared away for their shows first broadcast.

"Yep, channel 22… at 9 pm sharp… yes, I know" Buster talked into the Warners phone.

"Come on Buster!" Yakko complained. The blue rabbit had been hogging the phone for over half an hour. "A landline connected to a water tower isn't cheap you know!"

"Keep your slacks on!" Buster spat back at him before continuing his call. "No, you don't have to come over… it's all for you…trust me Babs, this is a surprise you'll never forget... okay, bye"

He hung up.

"You filled her in?" Yakko asked him. Buster nodded.

"Like a crack in the sidewalk. My song will leave her heart melting once she hears it!" The rabbit gushed with excitement.

"I'd hate to clean up the mess" Yakko retorted. "Come on! It's almost show time!"

The two of them left the Warner's bedroom where the phone was located, and passed through a wall of shower curtains draped from the ceiling. They peeked through the curtains and were pleased to see that everything was in place for tonight. Their rehearsal spot had been repurposed as a stage.

Since gang had only the budget of a ham sandwich with a pack of gum, they had to downsize the set considerably. Wakko and Dot were busy propping up one of the three cameras they had installed throughout the tower. This was a much smaller set compared to a typical set for a Warner short, which would have at least 10 different cameras.

Their satisfaction disappeared when they noticed a crowd slowly filling in from the tower's steel door. They had only expected a few friends from ACME Looniversity and maybe some of the Animaniacs cast to show up.

But very few of the guests appeared to be any of their own friends. Most of these guests were much older than them. Tattered jeans, mullets, tattoos, and Mohawks were as far as the eye could see. These folks seemed less interested in seeing a bunch of kids cartoon stars playing music and more into seeing a bare-knuckled brawl at a bikers club.

"Lovely crowd, isn't it?" Yakko stated. A muscular guy with a skull tattoo on head bumped past Buster. The rabbit was about to give a snide comment when the man sent a nasty sneer.

"I thought Plucky only sent a few invitations to our friends! Where the heck did the rest of these guys come from?" Buster said while scratching his head.

"I can't believe you losers actually pulled in a crowd" someone answered. Both them flinched at the hearing the sound of Montana Max's voice. They turned around to face the bratty kid standing before him. Another familiar person who was just a few inches taller than Max came forward. He was pudgy and had a red nose.

"Hey, Max. Did I miss the train wreck yet?" he asked him.

"Nope, it's just starting Lefou"

"What do you want, Montana? " Buster complained.

"Here to see if Plucky wasn't blowing smoke out of his tail for once! How the heck did you get Pearl Jam on the bill?"

Both Yakko and Buster blinked before looking at each with confusion.

" Exsqueese me, what are you talking about?"Yakko asked them.

"Pearl Jam, the band. Pretty big right now? Why'd you get em?" Lefou asked impatiently.

"Look there must be a mistake-" Buster began to explain when a green hand clamped over his mouth.

"Because Soundgarden was unavailable!" Plucky interrupted with a confident grin. The green ducks sparkling sunglasses glinted in their faces. "They'll be here soon. But, try to conserve your enthusiasm after we rock this place first"

"Ha, I'll believe it when I see it!" Max scoffed before Lefou nudged his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go see if there is any good beer here" he uttered as they walked off.

"Isn't Montana still too young to drink?" Plucky wondered.

"Who cares about that? What's the heck was that all about Plucky?!" Buster grumbled.

At the same time, Hampton had come up behind him carrying his bass guitar. "Something wrong?"

"Montana just told us we have Pearl Jam on the bill tonight. Know anything about that, Plucky?" Yakko asked sternly.

"Um, sort of…" Plucky muttered, twiddling his fingers." I might have started a rumor that we'd have Pearl Jam as surpise guests tonight"

Buster grabbed hold of his shoulders, he was a hair away from throttling him.

"Plucky, why did you do that?!" the rabbit screeched.

" Come on Buster! Our friends know we stink as a band! I had to get a crowd in somehow!"

"We just wanted a few friends!" said Yakko.

"Relax you two, when the time comes Well just tell em they called out sick at the last minute. The people will take it just fine."

"Sure, just as well as people took Kiss without their makeup".Buster retorted.

Both of Yakko's siblings came forward.

"It's almost time you guys!" Dot pointed at the watch on her wrist. Behind her, Wakko held up two cables and plugged them together.

"Look, once we get on stage, they won't even remember someone may be playing after us," Plucky reassured them. He whipped out his drumsticks. "So, you ready to rock?"

"Guess we'll have to wing it," Yakko said with a shrug before turning to Hampton. "Hey, did you check to see if the satellite is bolted down good?"

"Sure did, but don't you think Brain will be kind of mad about us taking his dish?" the pig asked. The item in question was 'borrowed' from ACME Labs. It had just enough a signal to span at least 20 miles, and Babs lived less than a mile away from the studio.

"I doubt it" Yakko dismissed. "That satellite was just used in one of his botched world domination plans last month. He won't think of using it until after we're done with it. In the meantime, we'll finally get HBO!".

"So, what will be our script for the show?" Hampton asked. Both Plucky and Buster looked at him blankly before all four of them burst into laughter.

"Hammy it's public access! Who's gonna care? Most of those shows never have a script" Buster replied.

Meanwhile, both Wakko and Dot stood from afar watching the eager band walk away, preparing themselves for what was to come.

"This show is going to bomb isn't it?" Dot asked Wakko.

"Yep" her brother replied. "But least we might have something do next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights dimmed. Somewhere in the dark, Wakko played at tape recorder playing the 'Price is Right theme song. He spoke into a microphone.

"Live from Burbank, one of the only shows in Burbank not monitored by the FCC! Its 'No Water in the Well' featuring your host Yakko Warner!"

The eldest Warner slid onto his knees right on stage.

"Thank! Thank you! Hello, Neighbors! I see a lot of great faces out here tonight-"

His smile faltered when all he received from the crowd were deadpan stares and a few grumbles.

"Get off the stage!" Montana Max voice yelled from the crowd. The bratty kid was down in front.

"Okay, make that moderately decent faces and a rat" Yakko retorted. Max scowled in response "Tonight's show will..." He yelped in pain when a suspended desk lamp fell from the ceiling and fell right on his foot. This earned a nasty giggle from Max "Ouch! Tonight's show is dedicated to …"

"Sing Nations of the World!" Another voice yelled.

"Sorry, no requests tonight. As much as Id love to do that one" Yakko responded.

"Bring out Pearl Jam!" A spiky-haired person yelled.

"You Mickey Mouse reject!" Another person yelled. It was the big guy who bumped into Buster earlier. This made Yakko give an irritated glare at the audience.

"You know, when I came out tonight I thought I'd be seeing nothing but crickets. I wish I did, crickets are more polite" Yakko commented. He was already cringing at his own lame joke before he heard a loud boo from Lefou.

"This some Seinfeld shit or something?" a tattooed lady remarked.

"Of course not! Our show is actually_ about_ something"

A well-timed rim shot came from behind him. Plucky had already set up his drums while Buster and Hampton were getting into position with their instruments. All three of them shifted with nervousness as they looked at the grungy guests before them. Yakko ignored their discomfort and continued.

"Tonight, we'll be performing a song dedicated to one of our first viewers watching this show right now. It was written by one of greatest pals I know, Buster Bunny!"

Buster said nothing and waved his hand.

"If he's the best I'd hate to see the worst!" Lefou remarked with a cackle. Yakko the scooted to the edge of the stage and pointed right at the tiny man.

"Too late, I've already found him" Yakko responded. Plucky followed up with another up with another rim shot. The short guys faces flushed bright red as a few others chuckled around him. "Don Rickles eat your heart out"

"So without further ado…" He looked behind him. "Ready?"

Plucky clicked his drumsticks to start the song off. " 1, 2, 3, 4…"

Right on the first beat, Plucky's drum set imploded into a messy heap on the floor. At the same time, two strings broke on Buster guitar, while Hampton accidentally dropped his bass on the floor, creating a deafening wail of feedback and static. Yakko's cheeks blushed when he saw what happened.

"And that was our impression of 'The Who' ladies and gentlemen!" Yakko commented with a fake laugh. No laughs came back. He and the rest of the gang couldn't believe this! They weren't used to dealing with such a hostile audience before, especially one that had zero interest in seeing them. While Yakko still kept his smile up, his feet slowly backed away from the edge of the stage.

Plucky, who was the most eager to get on stage was now hiding behind the snare drum of his set.

"Cut to commercial, cut to commercial!" he quacked nervously.

"This is Public Access Plucky, there are no commercials" Buster muttered as he and Hampton rushed off stage. Plucky did likewise.

"Okay, while our band is getting everything together, my assistants slash siblings; will be taking calls at our Q and A center!" Yakko said before he jumped off the stage.

"Hey! Come on! Where's Pearl Jam?!" various people in the crowd complained.

Off the side of the stage, Dot and Wakko sat at their kitchen table, the only other camera in the water tower pointed directly at them. The phone from their bedroom lay across the table. When it rang, Dot snatched it up.

"Hello, Neighbors!" Both of them cheered.

"_Yes, this is Brain, ordinary lab mouse and future world leader from ACME labs_"

"Oh hi, Brain! How's that little thing going?" Dot replied.

"_My latest plans in subliminal advertising on the radio was about to be put in effect when some hooligan stole my satellite. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?"_

Both Dot and Wakko looked at each other with shock. Wakko leaned in to speak.

"Nope, we haven't seen it. There is absolutely no way your satellite is on top of our…"

Dot clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say any more. The mouse sighed on the phone.

"_Fine. I must continue with my plans using alternatives_…"

"_Are you calling in for pizza, Brain? Tell em to add extra mozzarella! Narf!" _Pinky's voice interrupted out of nowhere.

"_Pinky! Move out of the way before I_..!" Dot hung up before they could hear the rest.

"That'll be enough of that" Dot said. The phone rang again.

"I'll get it!" Wakko yelled.

"Look!" Dot pointed off to the side, distracting Wakko long enough to take the phone again.

"Hello, neighbors!" she chirped.

"I never get to get it!" Wakko grumbled.

A deadpan voice came on the line. "_Hello, this is Bill Mallory from the beanie baby and plush collection show, and I wondering why your show is interfering with our running time slot for tonight…"_

"Oh, conflict of interest sweetie! But you might want to give up the whole Beanie Baby thing. Those things will be old news before the year is out. Bye!" She hung up, unaware of the irony of that statement.

The phone rang again. Both siblings stared at each other, narrowing their eyes. Wakko whipped out his hand to grab it, barely avoiding getting his hand smashed by a mallet from Dot. He stuck his tongue at her when he took the call.

"Yes! Hello Neighbors!" Wakko chirped.

Doofy laughter came from the phone "_Hiya Kids! This is your favorite orange dinosaur! Baloney…_!"

Wakko went completely pale and pushed the phone back to Dot. "You take it!"

"I thought so," said Dot. She simply smiled as she pulled a lever from out of nowhere.

"…_And I want to have a nice game of hugs and yummy dum, fun…!_" A clang of an anvil came at the other end. "_The number you have reached has been disconnected_"

She handed the phone back to Wakko so he could hang it up.

"Alright, Alright everyone! We're back!" Yakko rushed back on stage with the rest of the gang.

"And we'd like you to leave!" Max yelled amongst the cries of the impatient crowd. Yakko ignored the catcalls while he continued.

"This song is written for a special viewer watching this tonight" Yakko then handed the mic to Buster.

"Happy Birthday, Babs" Buster uttered quickly.

"Who cares?!" someone else shouted.

"Ready?" Buster nodded to the rest of the band.

Plucky clicked his sticks again, "1, 2,3,4.."

Everyone else in the tower finally shut up when the band blasted forward at fast-paced tempo. The band's upbeat pop like sound practically clashed with the surrounding atmosphere. Yakko snapped the edges of his bowtie before he sang into the microphone.

"_Hey, baby! I want to see your face; Every time I sleep you're always in my space…"_

A random screech of feedback and static undercut his voice.

"_Cause I can't help but be a clown, because folks always try to put me down; They don't know what I can see, the heavy spark between you and me…"_

Buster then leaned into the mic, joining Yakko for the chorus.

"_But if you want a reason, don't call treason, cause that ain't me! That ain't me!"_

Buster nearly tripped up on his own guitar wire when he stepped backward. Yakko fought back a giggle before he continued singing.

"_I got feelings, which they don't understand; when I chase for you, you know my love is grand. Cause when they say that love ain't free, I still had took that round trip fee. To draw you close right into me, all the way from Albuquerque!"_

"_But if you want a reason, don't call treason, cause that ain't me! That ain't me!"_

At this point in the song, Yakko and the rest of the band were too caught into the moment to notice the audience was barely moving at all. Aside from a few heads bobbing in the front, there was nothing but icy stares and bored moans. The Warners noticed this as they listened from the kitchen table.

"Uh oh, I think it's time for Plan B" Dot whispered into Wakko's ear. Wakko nodded before he disappeared for a brief moment. Meanwhile, Yakko jumped and flipped across the stage, blowing into a harmonica at the same time.

"_But if you want a reason, don't call treason, cause that ain't me! That ain't me_!"

As the song came to an end, Yakko smiled when Buster strummed the final note on his guitar. First, there was silence. Both his siblings cheered and clapped from off to the side of the stage. Yakko and the others looked at each other, their faces beaming with pride. It was the best take of the song they had ever done, then they remembered the audience standing before them.

"Boo!" Lefou shouted amongst the hissing and jeering crowd.

"What kind of new wave shit was that?!" the tattooed lady yelled again.

"Thank you! You're too kind" Yakko answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"That sucked, we want Pearl Jam!" Max screeched. The crowd began chanting the band's name over and over again.

"Uh… yeah, about that" Yakko said as he scratched his head. "Um guys, due to unforeseen circumstances beyond our control, Pearl Jam will not be performing tonight."

Despite Plucky's prediction, the audience took that about as well as one would be expected. A barrage trash and food rained down upon Yakko and his bandmates as the crowd booed and gave rude gestures.

"What the f-! Are you kidding me?!" The muscular guy yelled.

"I knew it!" Max grumbled.

"I want my money back!" Lefou added.

"Uh, how bout some covers?" Buster uttered nervously. He strummed the first chords of 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' when a string broke on his guitar again. The boos got even louder. "Oops"

"We're not playing Nirvana, you said" Plucky muttered.

"That duck said they'd be here! Roast the duck! Roast the duck!" various other guests complained.

"You started this, do something Plucky!" Hampton whined, who was now trembling. Plucky wipe a bead of sweat from his head.

"Come on, these things happen. After all, isn't it the comradery of us a community that's more important?" Plucky spoke, doing his best to quell the angry crowd.

"Get him!" Max screeched.

Within a moment, pandemonium erupted. Lefou jumped up and grabbed Plucky by the shirt. More beefy hands from other audience members grabbed at Plucky's feathers, pulling him further into the crowd.

"Ahhh! Guys help!" Plucky screamed.

Yakko, Buster, and Hampton quickly sprang into action as they attempted to save him. They tried to pull off the grabbing arms and pushed any other guests that were coming. And they were failing hard.

"Hey, stop that!" Yakko yelled at the audience. He jumped in managed to rip Lefou away from his friend and pinned him to the ground. The pudgy man trembled when the Warner had whipped out a mallet. Yakko was a hair away from whacking the 8th dwarf back Disneyland when another voice cut him off.

"Burbank!" A guttural voice yelled above his head. "How you doing?!"

Suddenly like magic, the audience roared with excitement. Cheers and whistles that Yakko and his bandmates wished to hear for them resonated and echoed throughout the water tower.

Yakko looked up to see who it belonged to, as it was very familiar. The man was tall and heavy set with a guitar strapped around his shoulder. Yakko barely recognized the man without his bushy black beard. It had been shaved down to a neat goatee. This guy costarred under the unofficial surname 'Claim jumpin' Jake with the Warners in their short Gold Rush a few months ago. But they always referred to him by his real name.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Yakko asked.

"You're brother said you needed help" Jerry muttered before he looked back up at the crowd. "Let's give a hand my pal and the boys a hand huh?"

A few light-hearted claps came in response. Even though the applause was nowhere near as grand as earlier, it was better than nothing.

Buster; who had his guitar raised above his head, and ready to smack it down on Montana Max, froze in mid-action. Plucky and Hampton sighed with relief as their apprehenders, who had them bound by their arms and legs, quickly let them go. Three other men the gang didn't recognize came on stage to pick up the instruments they'd dropped. One of them plucked Buster's guitar right out of his hands. The band didn't even protest, they walked off to the side of the stage happy that they were no longer under fire.

"Hey, I need that! I'm the host!" said Yakko. He reached out to get the mic from Jerry.

"Come on, doc!" Buster said, pulling him away.

While Jerry and the new band was getting ready, the rest of the gang, minus Wakko and Dot, looked on in complete bewilderment.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Didn't that guy do a short with you three?" Hampton asked the Warners, pointing at Jerry.

"He did, and he's also a singer of one of the biggest local toon bands in LA right now. Pigsty Party" Wakko stated matter of fact.

"Huh, who knew?" Buster said incredulously. Yakko turned to his siblings with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, sibs, I owe you one" he answered. "And Jerry"

"That's good to know. Because we told him you'd be paying him after the show." Dot replied sweetly.

"Wait, What?!" Yakko's eyes widened with shock.

A screech of a guitar interrupted his train of thought. Jerry bellowed into the mic. "One, two, fuck you!"

The big man's singing voice was practically inaudible underneath the new band's devastating wall of sound. The speakers vibrated and shuddered, blaring out crunchy distorted guitars at the maximum speed and volume. Hard hitting drums rumbled the stage floor underneath their feet. The dead crowd the gang previously played to was now an unruly pack of thrashers and headbangers. Max and Lefou, the main hecklers, barely made it out of the crowd before they were caught up in the mosh pit that broke out within seconds.

One person suddenly ran up and onto the table and leaped into the crowd. Both of Wakko and Dot faces convulsed in excitement as they watched various slam dancers climb upon the stage and dive into the crowd.

Watch the table we just had that waxed!" Dot yelled over the pandemonium.

"Well, when in Rome," Plucky said with a shrug before he and Hampton joined the rowdy crowd before them, whooping at the top of their lungs.

XXXX

Meanwhile, several blocks away inside the largest tree at the local park, a certain squirrel was in the middle for an important meeting with a certain CEO and her colleagues.

"I'll raise you my prized Warren Beatty collection, the key to my dynamite cellar, and my own hat," Slappy Squirrel said, holding a deck of cards. She narrowed her eyes at her leading opponent across the table.

"Interesting. And I'll raise you, my collection of golden records, the key to my Lamborghini and Corvette, and free parking at the studio, for one year!" Mr. Plotz replied back, his fingers tightly gripping his own cards.

"Didn't think you were betting man. Think that's a wise wager, Plotz? Your lucks gonna run out eventually" Slappy countered with a coy grin, not letting on that she knew she was a few moves away from loosing.

"Please! The only time I'm not lucky is when the Warners around"

He was about to make his move when he was distracted by the faint sound of thrashing music coming from the squirrel's TV behind him.

"Gah! Will someone turn that TV down?"

One of the other poker players at the table, Walter Wolf, dug a finger into his hearing aid.

"Oy sounds like a pig trapped in a meat grinder" he barked. Walter looked over at Beany the Braindead Bison sitting on the squirrel's couch. "Beany!"

"Sorry, Walter. Just watching this new cartoon." Beany replied. He'd turned to the exact channel the Warners were broadcasting on. Slappy quickly noticed this and looked up from her deck of cards.

"Wait a minute, I know were old fashioned and all. But when did our studio start premiering Animaniacs cartoons after 9 o clock?" she said, sitting up at attention.

"We don't! Why?" Plotz exclaimed

"Then whats Wakko doing on the tube with a surfboard?"

" What?!" Plotz's eyes widened with shock before he turned around to see.

Everyone got up from their chairs, and immediately went slack-jawed at what was unfolding before them.

Amidst chaos surrounding Jerry's metal band on screen, they could see Dot wrestling a coat rack out of the hands of a dancer while her brother Wakko dove into the rowdy crowd on a surfboard.

"What the…?" was all the CEO could break out of his mouth. Burning bright red in the face, he barely noticed the cards fell from hands, revealing a full house. Slappy noticed this and seized the opportunity.

"Welp, you were right. I fold" Slappy said before she and the others put away their cards. Plotz stood in from of the TV, grinding his teeth at what he saw.

"Slappy, may I please use your phone?" he asked politely. The elderly squirrel looked up to the ceiling.

"Skippy! You might want to get out here! This is going to get loud!"

XXXX

Back at the tower, Buster and Yakko stood back and looked on in awe. Both of them were a little irritated the attention was no longer on them. Pigsty Party pretty much took over the show at this point. The crowd had become a swarm of Tasmanian Devil clones, smashing into each other and destroying everything around the entire water tower. A game of 'War" with the Warners was surprisingly less destructive.

Near the end of the song, Jerry took off his guitar and repeatedly smashed it to the ground. In the heat of the moment, Wakko came up beside him and threw a lit match, setting the guitar fire. And for an extra measure, Dot tossed in a stick of dynamite.

Boom!

The hull of the water tower was nearly rocked off its foundation when the dynamite exploded. Soot and burning embers rained down on the ecstatic crowd cheering for the band.

"That's a new song for yall. Called 'Warner Access TV" Jerry spoke, his smoldering clothes were still smoking. "This next one..."

"As much as I like mindless zany violence as much as the next guy, this isn't what I had in mind," Yakko commented.

"You said it, doc" Buster added stiffly. The phone rang. Shrugging, Yakko dutifully took it.

"Hello, neighbors!"

"_YAKKO! WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?! SHUT THIS DOWN RIGHT NOW!" _Plotz blared from the other line.

"Goodbye, neighbors!" Yakko immediately hung up. It rang again. He gingerly picked it back up.

"YOU CRAZY WARNER! DID YOU JUST HANG…?!" The phone went down again. It rang. Back up it went. "ILL BE OVER THERE IN FIVE MINUTES IF YOU DON'T…!" Yakko covered up the speaker on the phone handle; he could still hear Plotz's voice. "...and Buster will be in trouble too, or you'll be a dead mother…!"

Yakko slammed it down. Both he and Buster looked at each other, trembling at the possibility of what Plotz would have in store for tomorrow.

"Guess, he's not a thrash metal fan" Buster chuckled weakly. The phone rang. Yakko hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello, neighbors?" he answered softly.

A female voice was laughing on the line. One could hear that person's delirious chortles filled with hysteria.

"Buster…!" The voice managed to let out before it erupted into a hysterical laughing fit.

"That sounded like Babs!" Buster rushed over. Yakko immediately pulled the phone further away from him. Buster leaned in desperately trying to steal it back from Yakko. "Babs! Babs! Is that you?!"

When he finally grabbed the phone from Yakko, he ripped it out of his hands and accidentally ripped the cord from walls too. A steady dial tone came.

"Oops," buster muttered while Yakko crossed his arms, glaring at him.

"You owe me a new phone," he said.

Before Buster could apologize, he and Yakko's eardrums were abruptly blasted away when Pigsty Party started another song. They ducked out the way just as one of the cameras stands' fell right where they stood.

Somewhere miles away in the sanctity of her own home, Babs Bunny was witnessing the pandemonium in the Warners water tower unfolding on live television. And she was laughing her tail off.


	4. Chapter 4

Plucky, Hampton and Buster spent most the next morning cleaning up leftover trash inside the Warner's water tower. Their ears were still ringing from the night before.

"Geez, how many beer cans can one of these guys drink?!" Plucky complained. He'd scooped up a pile of cans and tossed them into an already overflowing trashcan. "Who brought this stuff anyway?"

"Don't ask me, I didn't do it. This time." Buster replied with a yawn. The tower still reeked of alcohol, sweat, and dynamite.

The gang's broadcast of 'No Water In the Well' lasted just over 17 minutes. It stopped just a few minutes shy of 20 when someone intentionally clogged the toilet. The running water spilled into the filming equipment, shorting out the circuits and wiring. However, Jerry and Pigsty Party played one more song before the power went out. Much to the dismay of the crowd. By the time Mr. Plotz made it to the studio to stop the show, he was greeted to the sight of punks and metalheads leaving through the front gate.

"What do you think Plotz is going to do with the Warners?" Hampton asked. The three of them shuddered. The Warners were called in earlier in the morning for an immediate meeting with him. It was the reason they weren't here helping them out right now.

"I don't know, hopefully, the old bombshell will leave them in one piece" Buster replied.

As soon as he said that, the tower door opened. The Warners casually strolled into the tower as if nothing happened.

"You're alive, I mean your back!" Plucky exclaimed.

"So how'd it go?" Buster asked.

The Warners content smiles weakened just before Wakko opened his mouth.

"Well, it went okay."

"Plotz wasn't as mad as we'd thought he'd be" Dot added.

"But that's like saying an atomic bomb is better than a nuke. Both still explode, just like he did" Yakko commented.

"So, what happened?" Plucky pressed on. Yakko cleared his throat.

"To summarize in little words as possible. He wasn't happy with the show, said it didn't reflect the image of Warner Bros. or something like that. Turned out what we did was also illegal since we apparently violated several broadcasting codes and conditions in the process. And if we ever tried something like this again, we'd be banned from the studio for life." Yakko smiled as he finished explaining "So it went alright."

Plucky and Hampton strained as they began dragging an overstuffed garbage bag ready to burst across the floor.

"Well, at least we made a killing off that crowd last night! $5 for every person that came." Plucky stated.

"Yeah, about that" Dot spoke up. "Turns out public access is nonprofit, so we had to give it all away."

Plucky jaw dropped. "What?! To who?!"

"Half of it went to pay off Pigsty Party, the other half went to Plotz's people to cover collateral damage," Yakko said, wincing his fingers on the last two words.

"Oh, that's just great! I blame you for this!" Plucky grumbled, pointing a finger at Hampton. The pig tossed a can at him.

"Hey, the Pearl Jam thing was your idea!" Hampton spat. Both of them yelped when the bag they dragged burst at the seams. They stumbled and tripped onto the cans spilling onto the floor.

"So, what's the update with you and Babs?" Yakko asked Buster. The blue rabbit rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know! When I called her about the show, she said she'd tell me later." He groaned. "Oh, she probably hates it!"

"Typical! Girls. Get you all excited and then they leave you hanging" Plucky scoffed.

"I heard that banana beak!" A familiar female voice responded. Plucky blinked as he and the others looked behind him to see Babs Bunny leaning against the tower door. The pink rabbit's annoyed grimace turned into a perky grin.

"Hey, Babs!" Dot and Wakko greeted her.

"Hey, guys! Buster, I saw that whole thing!"

"Look, Babs, I can explain everything. I hope you're not mad about what happened. It was Plucky's…" Buster barely got to finish his sentence when Babs embraced him in a hug.

"What are you talking about!? That was the most hilarious birthday gift anyone's ever got me! Thank you!"

"Hilarious?" Yakko said while scratching his head. She nodded at him.

"Of course, anyone who could get you to sing sappy stuff like that has got to be a comedian!"

Buster adjusted the collar of his sweater; not letting on that this was not exactly the reaction he was hoping for. He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. What more can you expect from Bugs Bunny's star pupil?" he rebounded. The Warners simply rolled their eyes.

"What, no love for the singing heartthrob?" said Yakko, not pleased that he wasn't getting more credit.

"Get a hold yourself doc, guitarists _always _get first dibs!" Buster countered. "You know, I wonder how people saw it?

" Um, we looked into that."Dot interrupted. "There was Babs, Slappy, Walter, Beany, Bill Mallory, Baloney, Plotz, and he didn't say anybody else called about it, so that's it"

Buster and Plucky frowned at hearing this this

" What, so that's less than 10 people!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Pretty much" Wakko shrugged.

"That's it?! But what about all the people Plucky invited?! After all of that, almost nobody watched it?!" said Buster

"Of course not Buster! No one watches Public Access TV!" Babs laughed. She watched Buster's ears droop with disappointment. She then planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. "Except me though"

A goofy grin stretched across Buster's face. The blue rabbit moaned and babbled as he suddenly fell into her arms, his limbs turning into rubbery noodles.

"Plucky? Hampton? Can you help me out here?" Babs asked, struggling to hold him upright.

Plucky shook head before him and Hampton helped stand Buster on his two feet. They walked the incomprehensible rabbit out of the tower. "I'm not getting paid enough for this" he complained.

"But you aren't getting paid!" Hampton remarked.

"Exactly!"

When they were out of the tower, Babs gave a dreamy sigh.

"I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. See you later guys!" she waved a quick goodbye before leaving herself.

"How romantic" Dot sighed.

The Warners stood alone in the rubble that was once their humble abode. All the furniture that hadn't been damaged was squished against the walls of the tower. Buster's guitar and Yakko's bowtie were still hidden under the thin layer of trash that needed to be picked up. Out of the three propped camera stands used, only was still standing.

"Sure it is, but I think I'll speak for all us that this was a mistake. And we should keep this as a cold distant memory," said Yakko.

"Please! Speak for yourself" Dot replied.

"We still have the master tape," Wakko added.

"Exqueeze me?" Yakko blinked when his brother whipped out a videotape.

"We got it all on film, so we can relive this moment again and again…"

Right as he said that, the camera stand used for the show fell right onto his foot. The middle siblings howled with pain. Yakko took the tape and 'accidentally' tossed it down his brother's mouth and into the bottomless pit that was his stomach. Wakko swallowed it in one gulp.

Both siblings glared at him. Yakko simply shrugged. "Oops"

"Oh no! Can you get it out?!" Dot groaned, looking inside her brother's mouth.

"Sure, but we might have to wait for a while" Wakko replied. Yakko ignored that they were repeating an old joke and blew a kiss.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!"

**If you've reached the end of this, congratulations! Hope you all enjoyed this! As much as I enjoyed writing this, I feel could have done better in a few spots. Then again, I'm rarely 100% satisfied with the final draft of any story I write. Trying to juggle all of these characters was tricky. For Buster's song, I had used Joe E. Jacksons song called Don't Ask Me" for inspiration. So, you can listen to that to get an idea of what the song sounds like.**

**Feel free to leave any comments/criticisms if you can. If you liked this, also feel free to check out my other stories such as "Gang of Four"(which is finally done) and "Lights Camera Cut!"**

**Thank you! Have a fantastic spring!**


End file.
